1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of marine seismic survey apparatus and methods. More specifically, the invention relates to structures for marine seismic streamers that have reduced noise induced by effects of towing such streamers in the water.
2. Background Art
In a marine seismic survey, a seismic vessel travels on the surface of a body of water such as a lake or the ocean. The seismic vessel typically contains seismic acquisition control equipment, which includes devices such as navigation control, seismic source control, seismic sensor control, and signal recording devices. The seismic acquisition control equipment causes a seismic source towed in the body of water, by the seismic vessel or another vessel, to actuate at selected times. The seismic source may be any type well known in the art of seismic acquisition, including air guns or water guns, or most commonly, arrays of air guns. Seismic streamers, also called seismic cables, are elongate cable-like structures that are towed in the body of water by the seismic survey vessel or by another vessel. Typically, a plurality of seismic streamers is towed behind the seismic vessel laterally spaced apart from each other. The seismic streamers contain sensors to detect the seismic wavefields initiated by the seismic source and reflected from acoustic impedance boundaries in the subsurface Earth formations below the water bottom.
Conventionally, seismic streamers contain pressure-responsive sensors such as hydrophones, but seismic streamers have also been proposed that contain particle motion sensors, such as geophones, in addition to hydrophones. The sensors are typically located at regular intervals along the length of seismic streamers.
Seismic streamers also include electronic components, electrical wiring and may include other types of sensors. Seismic streamers are typically assembled from sections, each section being approximately 75 meters in length. A number of such sections are joined end to end, and can extend the assembled streamer to a total length of many thousands of meters. Position control devices, such as depth controllers, paravanes, and tail buoys are affixed to the streamer at selected positions and are used to regulate and monitor the movement of the streamer in the water. During operation, the seismic sources and streamers are typically submerged at a selected depth in the water. The seismic sources are typically operated at a depth of 5-15 meters below the water surface and the seismic streamers are typically operated at a depth of 5-40 meters.
A typical streamer section consists of an external jacket, connectors, spacers, and strength members. The external jacket is formed from a flexible, acoustically transparent material such as polyurethane and protects the interior of the streamer section from water intrusion. The connectors are disposed at the ends of each streamer section and link the section mechanically, electrically and/or optically to adjacent streamer sections and, therefore, ultimately link it to the seismic towing vessel. There is at least one, and are usually two or more such strength members in each streamer section that extend the length of each streamer section from one end connector to the other. The strength members provide the streamer section with the capability to carry axial mechanical load. Generally, the strength members are in the shape of ropes. Typically, the strength members will be displaced from the center of the streamer to enable locating seismic sensors in the center of the streamer. Such placement of strength members has the effect of making strain distribution radially asymmetric.
There continues to be a need for structures for marine sensor streamers that provide improved strain distribution within the cross sections thereof.